


Endearing

by vattisshi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bad Cooking, Birthday Sex, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vattisshi/pseuds/vattisshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, Jealousy and sex. Which is their priority in the three way love triangle?<br/>                                                                                *********<br/>A small growl came rumbled in Eren's throat, wanting to taste more of him. Almost like wanting to devour him whole. He had his share too. They fucked occasionally, but they always acted like virgins getting their first taste of ass. Their lengths pressed against each other, aching to have the attention it really wanted. Eren reached between them rubbing Armin's member. The blond broke the kiss with a whimper. Crazing for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't know how to do that until now so yeah this was inspired by Fight The Bitter Ending. It put me through so much, but I love it. Check it out. Oh and I'm making this a story about dynamics as well so...

 Eren walked into the apartment and saw the blond omega laying on the couch with boxers and one of his over-sized shirts on. He was cuddled up with a pillow, but he had jumped at Eren's entrance. A smile formed on Armin lips as he stood. He had cute bed hair and his blue eyes lighting up. Eren walked to him, placing his arms firmly on Armin's lean and slightly curvy figured hips. He blushed looking to the floor. He may never get use to Eren doing this.

 Eren gave him a light smooch on the nose. 

 Armin scrunched up his nose wiggling it with a slight giggle. Eren picked him up, placing him to the couch. He looked at him clueless but none the less smiling. The brunette's moved mouth over his. Armin placed his hands on Eren's shoulder squeezing his sleeve. He wasn't trying to push him off, but trying to pull me closer.

 Eren pulled back to kiss and nibble his ear, " Armin." He growled into his ear. Lust and desire filled. 

 Armin whimpered as he tried to pull Eren even closer. Eren moved so he was laying on his back, Armin straddling his hips. The omega yanked at the brunettes favorite shirt he had chose to wear the day. Armin thought it was a long pass time for it to leave that body and should be on the floor. The blond slipped the shirt off Eren putting it where it belonged. Eren's bronze chest, muscular from work looked about as good as ice cream on a hot day.

 Armin bent, licking all of the skin he could get. The alpha's taste was a little salty, but addicting. How could Armin not become addicted? He was dating a omega, but after all, he needed an alpha. And Eren was the perfect one. Levi, his boyfriend, was a dominant omega, but could never give him that tight knotting he would crave when in heat. He was surprised that Levi was an omega when he asked the raven-haired man in their younger days. Eren's jaw nearly hit the ground when he heard the answer too!

 It was even more of a surprise for Eren to hear that two omegas that he knew oh to well were dating. Even so the alpha still gave them what they desired every know and then. 

The satisfaction of an alpha.

 

 Eren's smell intoxicated him, wreaking every cell in the omegas body . Armin licked up ending at Eren's mouth where short kisses danced about. Eren could smell the shirt Armin was wearing. How couldn't he?! 

 It was drench in the smell of Eren's musk with hints of Armin's light scented soap. It was the shirt Eren had wore the other day. The brunettes hands smoothed up his thighs to that round plump ass, giving it a little spank. Armin jumped a little, a faint blush staining his cheeks. His scent growing stronger.  Eren chuckled at his reaction 

" Geez.." The blue eyed blond muttered before connecting their lips. 

Eren's hands traced up Armin's thighs once again, to his ass and up to his back. Armin pulled away tugging the button on Eren's pants. Eren lifted his hips and helped him get naked. He slid them off with his underwear. Armin blushed, the brunette's erection naked before his eyes. He slowly rose taking off his boxers sliding them down gradually before throwing them to the side joining Eren's bottoms. A growl rumbled in Eren's chest.

 Eren captured his lips, hands filling up his sides. Small noises came from him mingling into the kiss. 

 That growl escaped his throat as his desire for the omega increased, their scents intensifying in response. Wanting to taste more of each other. They fucked occasionally, but they always acted like virgins getting their first taste of ass. Their lengths pressed against each other, aching to have the attention it desired. Eren reached between them rubbing Armin's member. The blond broke the kiss with a high pitched moan.  

 Eren bent forward, not drawing his peaked nipple into his mouth, but nibbling and suckling the skin around it. Eren was teasing Armin and the omega couldn't help, but surrender under the bone shattering pleasure that wreaked his mind as the alpha pleased him. He arched into the brunette's clever mouth, grabbing a fist full of brown hair. Eren blushed before trying something out. He then grazed his teeth lightly over the sensitive peak of flesh.

Eren's eyes flicked up to see his reaction and pouted. Armin was of course red and panting from the foreplay, but something left his mouth that he knew was going to ruin the fun.

  "L-Levi." The omega stammered leaping away from Eren.

 Armin seemed about ready to come undone for him. Why was he leaving when Eren needed him?  He dressed back into his original clothes he came over in. What did Levi have to do with this? Eren knew the raven-haired omega and Armin were dating, but Armin had never left him in the beginning of things like this.

 Armin placed a soft kiss on the alphas cheek, his scent still flaring with need, " I have to spend time with him. Today is a special day!"

"Okay, Have fun! But not too much, or I would have to punish you both." Eren smiled, returning the kiss. Why now?! He blushed putting his shoes on,

"Sh-Shut up you butt! We both know that between you two, Levi could whoop you."

 Eren pursed his lips squinting his eyes at the blond. Armin giggled and headed off to see Levi. Eren sat on the couch, still aching in painful arousal. This wasn't going away anytime soon. Eren flipped his legs on the couch, palming his cock. The alpha let his mind drift into fantasy. It didn't take long for the fantasy to go  _way_ beyond any normal fantasy. 

 Levi and Armin in nothing but cat ears and stockings. Eren and Levi had there fuck moments, but not as many as Armin. Yet Eren still remembers his body in every way. The surprisingly soft skin from hard scrubbing in showers. His nipples a nice shade of pink. A moan escaped the alpha's lips at the thought of the omega. The fantasy continued, the two sucking off the alpha, sharing his length with lust contorted faces.

 Eren reached under the bed where he found the lube and drenched the lubricant over his cock. It wasn't long after until he was pumping away. Holding his dick tight and just right. With bites and nips and hungry kisses the omegas took turns with him. One riding his length, the other sitting on Eren's face. Vivid euphoria clouding their minds as they took off into their high screams and squeals at the bruising pleasure. Sadly his fantasy couldn't be any longer and it ended with both of the omega's cum filled.

 The poor alpha couldn't hold it in anymore! Seeing both of the attractive men, screaming in pleasure broke him. Strings of white cum spurted out as Eren's hips jerked upward into his hand. Why couldn't his fantasies be real...? Eren slowly stroked until his after glow faded. He then cleaned himself up and sat back on the couch to watch TV.

Eren's stomach soon rumbled. Eren made his way to the kitchen and noticed something that hit him in the face. Metaphorically. His really next to useless calender had one square decorated in so many colors. Today. Today was Armin's birthday! No wonder the omega couldn't stay! Levi probably did something really amazing for Armin and was most likely mad at the other omega for being late.

 Armin was more of friend with benefits, but Eren wanted him to be more. Levi, even though he didn't want to admit it,  was close to  Armin and Eren. After all they both know they both go to Eren for satisfaction when it can no longer be ignored. But two months ago Armin and Levi started getting very serious and to be honest Eren was happy for them. But in that time he also was hurt. More by the fact that he developed intimate feeling for them too.

 Eren deflated. Eren rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Maybe he should give Armin a call and tell him happy birthday.

 The phone rang.

Or not. 

  Eren ignored it sitting on the couch. He didn't want to be selfish even though he loved having them around, but they were the ones dating. He had to let them have their time. God must have a hard time not fanboying seeing this couple. The alpha couldn't help, but constantly ask God why he teased him? Or was that the devil. Their looks were so attractive they had to be made to provoke men to them. Even women. Eren put a pillow over his face and screamed into it. 

Why did he had to be the one to endure this? Even rats get multiple lovers. He was human. Why couldn't he?

 It's a shame he even had a thought process.


	2. Chapter 2

Armin waited at the door to Levi's apartment. Armin was quite nervous since he'd kinda kept the other omega waiting. The door was left slightly open so Armin pushed the door  open more exposing the apartment. The lights were off but a gleam of something bright reflected off the furniture. Armin followed the light.  It lead to a candle lit dinner, Levi sitting there waiting. There was no cake, but the raven-haired man wore quite a delicious candy outfit.

 He didn't look as if he liked it, but it didn't look like he disliked it. His cock stood raging in need and scent lust filled heavy in the air. Did Levi enjoy this type of kinky things? A smirk formed on the raven-haired omegas face.

"Didn't you ever hear not to follow the light?"

 Armin giggled. He wasn't used to the get up's that weren't completely domish, but he did like it. The candies were obviously chew-able and fruity.

"Did people ever tell you not to wear clothes that describe you perfectly?"

"No-"

 Armin gave a cute childish pout, walking to the omega. Armin was delighted to plop into the other omegas lap.

 Levi chuckled before leaning back, "Eat."

 Armin blushed as looked over the candy. A strap went around covering his nipples and only enough to cover his dick below. The blond omega bent sucking on the material before biting it off with his teeth. it was good, but he didn't want to eat all of it. Sex cramps. Armin then dropped between Levi's legs, licking the candy on his erection. A smooth moan left Levi's slightly parted lips. 

 After candy was off Levi's body completely, a ball of kisses and nipping was moved to the bed. Armin mounted Levi, relaxing down on his thick aching member. Levi bit his lip, a moan rumbling in his throat. The blond couldn't help the small squeak that escaped his throat. Levi wasn't bigger than Eren, but Levi knew just what point him to strike! Armin sank down lower until that cock was buried deep in the tight heat. Armin moaned and slightly wiggled his hips, rotating the cock inside him. Levi closed his eyes, dedicating his attention to the sweet feeling. 

 Armin clenched onto the member inside him, before lifting himself two inches off then slamming back down again. Armin screamed a little, his body shaken up by the tingly sensation.

 It should be against the law to have a cock this good! Armin rotated his hips 2 inches off then slammed down again. Levi placed a firm grip on the blonde's hips, thrusting up into him. One of Armin's hand went up, teasing his own nipple with the lightest of caresses. He arched his back a little as tingles came from every where. Oh, God! It felt so good! Such a thick hard cock stirring the right places! Armin's pants started becoming shaky. Armin swirled and bounced on Levi's member. His body started to become weak, his body more worried about pleasure than body support.

 It wasn't what he needed though. And truth be told it kind of left Armin feeling empty. His body was made for an alpha not omega.

 Armin fell his arms lanky around Levi's neck. Levi grabbed that sweet ass and rammed into him with as much speed and power he could muster up. Why couldn't this feeling last forever?! Eternal bliss! Armin cried out, Levi hitting his most sensitive depth. The blond omegas eyes widened at the bone earth rattling pleasure that zipped through him. Armin screamed, hot sticky white substance spraying between the stomachs. Levi grunted slamming one more time before cumming inside that tight ass.

 After wallowing in the feelings of good sex, Levi slid out of Armin. The blond fixed himself so he could snuggle in Levi's arms. Levi kissed his blue eyed lovers head.

" Happy birthday," A soft smile danced on Levi's lips, rare and unexpected, " I love you. I hope to spend many more birthdays with you." 

 Armin smiled, blushing and kissed Levi's lips before muttering, " Words can not express." He spoke up," How much I love you!"

 Levi smiled ruffling the omegas hair before he influenced Armin into a shower.

 

Armin's phone vibrated for the thousand time, being completely ignored. Levi and Armin shared the shower were slow love making ensued. They only got out when their skin started wrinkling from to much water. They both wore nothing but over-sized shirts that Armin got from Eren's place. The two snuggled under the covers as they watched TV in their bedroom. Levi preferred snuggling with the cover, but it was Armin's birthday and the blond had quite the mouth. He couldn't just suck a dick with that mouth.

Armin would catch moments to peck Levi's cheek too. He really did love the usual grumpy omega! He was happy he was able to get the affection on his birthday. Suddenly Armin's phone vibrated. Far as Armin knew it was the first time, but it was only actually the thirty-eighth. Only the thirty-eighth. Levi stretched to retrieve the phone. The raven-haired omega handed it to the blond. Armin read the text. Eren.

The messages were all by Eren. They mostly repeated. He apologized and said happy birthday. The omega text back and threw his phone putting it on silent. He snuggled back on Levi.

" Who was that?" Levi asked not much interested.

" No one really." Armin shrugged.

 

* * *

  
  
   
  
 Eren text back... 11 hours ago. It was morning. Eren hadn't seen Armin thus far. Didn't expect it if they went at it hard enough. Who couldn't guess birthday sex?

 4 hours later Armin was at the door. Eren answered but instead of a hug Armin walked in sitting down.

"Eren, we need to talk." Armin mumbled, looking down trying to make himself smaller.

"Yeah? What is it? Eren smiled as he sat next to the omega. Armin immediately made distance known before speaking. He was still loved that alpha- not the alpha, his scent-

"A-Are you upset I didn't reply?"

Eren held in his true thought.

"No."

"Great! So guess what?!"

"What?"

"Levi," Armin began something more brighter lighting his features. Was Levi that special to him?" Was wonderful last night! I never thought it could feel such a powerful feeling over one person! He was so nice to me."

 Armin paused blushing.

"He even dressed up for me..."

 " Great! You two should get married! You two are so perfect together"  Eren declared as a not so obvious fake smile was displayed. The alpha meant it more as a joke.  


 Armin blushed intensified at Eren's words, his smile not going away. On the outside the brunette's smile remained, but inside it faded. Armin really did love him. He can't change that. Levi probably feels the same too.

 It didn't take much to convince Armin to leave and go to Levi since perfect couples stick together. Eren went into his room, hugging his pillow repeating the words 'I'm fine' while tears stung the back of his eyes. Eren tried convincing his mind everything was going to be okay. As long as they were happy...

He wanted Armin and Levi to be happy together, but what about his happiness? He can't worry over a couple, right? It wasn't his place. They were both close to him and so very important. But why did it hurt seeing the important things finding each other appealing. He had no right over who they dated, but hurt when he wasn't the one. Eren closed his eyes relaxing his body, repeating softly, _I'm fine_.

 He trembled then. A random word decided to pop into his head. One he loved, but hated at the moment. Smile. Eren broke under that one word. He couldn't. He just couldn't! Tears stained his face. Eren loved smiles yet and through this his couldn't be genuine. He wanted to be truly happy for them, but he just couldn't. They were too precious to him! Seeing the smile and enjoy him was the best moments he could have! He didn't want to be left out of the moments now.

A few hours later a knock on Eren's door shook him out of his state. Eren cleaned his face and went to the door. He peered through the peep hole. Armin and Levi were standing hand in hand. Eren's face distorted in despair before he quickly changed it to a smile.

" Eren, are you in there? I have something to tell you!" Armin's voice sounded through the door.

"Yes..?" Eren answered softly through the door.

" Guess what?! I took your advice and...We're getting married!"

Eren's eyes widened and his mouth dropped for a second.

"Really?! I'm so happy for you guys!" The brunette said cheerfully after he noticed he almost waited to long to reply.

" Let us in! I want to show you the ring!" 

 " No-" Eren retorted his voice cracking on the one word," I mean not right now," He mimicked a nasty cough, " I'm sick."

" Will you be fine?" Levi intruded, his voice had a hint of concern.

"Y-Yeah. We'll help take care of you." Armin added quickly.

 A soft smile couldn't help but form on his lips. They were worried about him.

" Yeah. It'll pass." Eren mumbled in shock of making himself miss out on time with them.

 Eren then heard them sigh in disbelief and mumbled words were exchanged between the omegas on the other side of the door. I guess Eren really does have friends on the other side.

Eren tuned up his attitude and continued with a happy tune.

" I'm fine! Come back and show me later, alright? I'll be right here."

" Oh... Alright! Get well soon!" Armin replied, Levi wishing him well also.  _  
_

Eren sighed in relief. How in the world did anyone get over someone they really loved? Eren for the most part didn't want to find out.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plan Threesome is here!

 Eren had enough problems already, but now he  _is_ sick. Eren coughed hard into his hand, standing in the train station waiting to go to work, but all he could really care or even think about is Armin. What was Armin doing? Is Levi treating him right? Is Armin getting a cold?

While Eren was lost in his thoughts the loud screech of the train stopping, brought him from reaching a fourth question. Armin... Eren took on step. His head suddenly began to ache and his vision blurred. He started into a coughing fit. Maybe he shouldn't have gone outside. Eren's body fell forward, losing consciousness.

 

Eren's eyes fluttered open. God his head was sore. He sat up, holding his head. He was in a nice sized room. Beautiful patterns of light blue, brown and white danced across the room lovely decor tied the room together. Odd paintings and lavender flowers here and there. It was a stunning room in all! Eren sighed in relief, recognizing the pattern. He was at Mikasa's place. The last time he saw this room, Armin had made them all watch a movie while, he played with Krista's hair.  _Armin_. His breath hitched at the name, his eyes closing. Why did it hurt so much? It wasn't like they were dating or anything! Eren squeezed the sheets, a coughing fit, hurting his chest. A figure walked into the room, holding a tray. Eren's eyes flicked open at the sound of a woman, "Eren are you alright?"

Krista. " Y-Yeah,"  _Cough, cough_ ," Just a little sick."

Krista smiled setting the tray on Eren's lap. On the tray was a bowl of tomato soup, a spoon, water, grilled cheese and painkillers. The aroma was so good it was insidious. Eren sniffed intoxicated and suddenly very hungry. M mm it smelled so good. Krista giggled.

" Wha-" Eren was cut off by the sound of his belly rumbling, Eren blushed looking down at his stomach, " Shut up will ya?"

Krista chuckled, taking the spoon and taking a scoop putting it to Eren's mouth, " Eat." 

Eren took a bite. It was delicious! Eren moaned against the spoon savoring the succulent flavors. The small herbs mingled together all together well. It wasn't chunky, but smooth and pureed to the perfect texture. Eren nearly whined when Annie withdrew the spoon, but he knew it was for the best. Krista chuckled, scooping another spoon and bringing it to his mouth. Krista withdrew it and broke a piece of the grilled cheese, but when she tried to bring it to Eren's mouth his mouth was open, only the smell of soup leaking from his mouth.

" Eren!" Krista exclaimed.

Eren blinked closing his mouth," Yes?"

" You were suppose to eat it  _with_ the grilled cheese!"

" I couldn't help it! You expect me not to swallow when something's in my mouth?!"

There was a silence before Krista burst into laughter. Eren looked at her not understanding what was funny. " Did you suck or stroke it?! Or both?!" Krista said in between giggles.

Eren's eyes widened finally getting the joke, " Krista!" The blond headed woman covered her mouth, obviously still laughing. A soft chuckle left Eren's mouth," So what are you doing here? Isn't this Annie and Mikasa's place?"

" Eren! You can't just ask why people are in someone else's house!"

Eren flinched," Sorry."

Krista laughed hugging him," I'm here because I was asked to. Annie and Mikasa went out to get some lemons and honey." Eren was so close to cracking a joke with that. Eren wrapped his arms around her waist. He really needed a hug.

" Eren don't you dare go near my ass."

"What? Trying to turn me straight?"

" Nope. I'm waiting for a spanking from Ymir so I'm preparing my ass."

Eren let go of Krista backing away," Krista!"

Krista giggled," Eren!"

" Krista, no-"

" Eren, yes-"

Eren sighed taking a bite of his grilled cheese and a scoop of soup. It was amazing together! If there was cereal that had these to together he'd love to have it for breakfast. Maybe Eren could get some connections for it. Grilled cheese soup! Grilled cheese soup! Cheesy tomato flavor! - Eren then decided that that would be the stupidest cereal ever made and would write it on a piece of paper and light it on fire when he got home," So how'd you get sick?" Krista asked.

" Oh. Um.. I don't know." Eren took another scoop of soup bringing it to his mouth.

" Okay. So how is Armin?"

Eren took his time before answering," I- I don't know. We haven't talked in a while. But I know Levi and him are more in love than ever." 

" Great!"

" Not great!"

" Oh- Not great?"

Eren sighed," To be honest... I have feelings for Armin. On his birthday he left to spend time with Levi and.. I mean! I am happy they like each other-They are super important to me, but what about me?! What if they do actually end up marrying and leave me all by myself? Did my feelings even matter to Armin?" Eren choked back tears, eating another bite of the cheesy tomato flavor more to get Armin off his mind than because he was hungry.

 " Why are you still after Armin then? Just thinking about him won't do you any good."

The spoon fell with a loud  _clank_ as Eren exclaimed," That's it! I don't want to just think about him! But I can't help but think of ways to try and be with him. Even if it means being with Levi too.."

" Eren-"

" I do like Levi too! But he and I rarely have done it! I doubt he even looks my way. Armin is the only one who shows affection to me."

" We can always.. make them jealous?"

Eren opened his mouth, but no sounds came out. Make them jealous...? 

" How? They re obviously in love with each other. They want to get married!"

" Trust me. If he loves you back this will work."

Eren nodded slowly. 

" Call them. Let's get this started!"

Eren called them getting a double date set up. What in the world was he doing?

 

* * *

 

 

Eren had showered and put on a black tuxedo.  Formal attire was a necessity for this type of restaurant. He nearly wanted to dress up as the phantom in the phantom of the opera and sing to Armin. Then Armin would sing with Levi and leave him so he decided a simple tuxedo would do. Eren sat in the living room of Mikasa's apartment. Where was Krista? She said she'd be back before it the scheduled time, but it's twenty minutes before they have to be there! 

Krista walked into the living room, her high heels clacking against the dark hard wood floor. Krista wore a black dress, stopping at her the top of her knees. It was strapless but she wore a small black laced jacket to cover her shoulders and stopping under her breast. She wore black heels and a silver necklace. Spiraled silver earrings dangled from her ears. Eren nodded in approval of her outfit.

" We're not going there on time, okay? It would show that you are still in love with him and you're eager to see him."

 

Eren and Krista arrived at the agreed restaurant at 8:30. The scheduled time was 8:15. The whole car ride was filled with Krista trying to encourage Eren to just be calm and relaxed while he argued that it was futile, Armin's shota charms would get the best of him.

Eren walked in slowly his heart speeding up. His hand was short of Krista's back and their shoulders grazed against each other here and there. Eren was more focused on seeing Armin then the contact he was ordered to do. Eren's breath stopped when he saw Armin. The blond haired boy wore a beautiful slightly skin tight crimson dress. A slit on the side showed off his thighs and legs. He wore black heels, and black earrings. His lips were bare but a perfect pink that made him look like he had lipstick on. His hair seemed to flow more graceful and elegant tonight. Maybe a more silky treatment. Armin smiled, standing from his seat. He jumped throwing his arms around Eren's neck," I missed you! Are you alright?" Armin said moving his hands on Eren's shoulders, backing away examining Eren's face.

" Yeah. I'm alright." Eren smiled. God his missed that voice.

Levi greeted Eren later and quickly. Before Eren knew it their food was settled before them. Eren got grilled cheese and tomato soup, Krista got a Cesar salad, Levi got Chicken Alfredo, Armin got the same as Levi. The soup and grilled cheese was so good-

" Cheesy tomato flavor!" Eren called out.

" What?" Armin asked, not the only one giving him a confused look.

" Nothing- Uh. The foods good."

Armin chuckled leaning into Levi. Eren looked to his food eating another bite.

Before long everyone was full and ready to go. They headed towards their cars. Armin looped an arm with Eren's," So you and Krista are a thing, huh?"

" Y- Yeah." Eren felt Armin's grip tighten on his arm.

" Are you happy with her?" 

" Very." Eren said confidently, suspicious of Armin's reactions.

Armin let go, running in front of Eren. His mouth opened, but-

"Eren!" Krista called out. She wrapped her arms around Eren's neck, the brunette holding her waist. Eren caught Armin's frown, before a smile replaced it.

" Well good night, Eren!: Armin waved before hurrying off back to Levi.

 

Eren and Krista nearly didn't talk on the car ride back until-

" Why did you come over?! Armin was about to say something!"

Krista giggled," I know."

" Krista!"

" Look. If he would have continued he'd feel relieved, but now he has something he wants to say to you and is going to be thinking about you and trying to find a way to say what he anted. He still wants you, Eren. Didn't you see him frown when I hugged you?"

"So he did frown?!"

" Uh- Yeah. Eren?"

" Yeah?"

" You're dumb."

Eren meeped, hiding his face. 

Maybe this would work.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know where to put this, but Eren was sick because he had been starving himself. And surprise! Krista is here! Don't worry, she won't end up with Eren. I'm too much of a yaoi lover for that.
> 
>  
> 
> Or am I~?
> 
>  
> 
> ( I am T^T )


	4. Chapter 4

Levi entered the apartment in a frenzy. He immediately began ripping at the couch pillows pretending it was the alpha he known to be Eren. The blond omega whimpered trying to soothe the furious omega. Levi snarled realizing he just made a mess and was on a mission to fix it."Levi." Armin called.

"What?!" Levi snapped turning to Armin.

Armin eyes were glossy with silent tears, "Eren doesn't like us anymore?"

Levi was there in a instant, holding the blond, anger suddenly replaced by the undying desire to make him stop crying. Armin buried his head inside the crook of Levi's neck the best he could, "After everything he doesn't like us."

Levi snarled, suddenly raged, "That fuck face! I fucking had feelings and he choose a fucking girl."

"E-Eren was the one I wanted to spend my life with, Levi! We were supposed to accomplish that. But we failed. We couldn't even make him want us with the marriage."

Levi settled a bit before laughing as if he heard the funniest thing ever, "I don't get why we fell for such a shithead."

Armin pouted, "Because we did... Which reminds me," Armin squirmed slightly, a tiny blush painting on his face, "How did you fall for Eren?"

Levi pursed his lips in thought, "Hmm... I'll tell you if you say yours first."

Armin smiled happy to spill it, " Well, remember that tree we met at?"

" Yeah. You two brats start calling me senpai although I wasn't even a student."

Armin's cheeks heated," Sorry... Well every year the when the cherry blossoms would bloom there would also be dandelions. All over the field. We'd make so many wishes and sometimes blow them at each other! But then one year I became terribly ill. I couldn't go to school or even walk. Even during the season I loved so much."

"I remember. Eren would just pray at the tree. Every now and then making wishes. I kinda thought he was retarded."

"Well that's not nice?"

"So isn't his face."

Armin gasped, "Take that back!"

"Armin- Finish the story." Levi scoffed.

Armin pouted the rest of the story, " When I was close to giving up, a sudden figure entered the room. Holding something. It was Eren," Armin smiled, reminiscing," He had brought the last dandelion for the year and he told me to make a wish with him. He held me on his back as I placed the dandelion in front of both of us and we blew it out the window. I'm to embarrassed to say to him, but I struggled to survive so I could one day marry him."

The raven-haired omega, smiled with a soft chuckle, "He really is too soft."

"Levi?"

"Yes?"

"Story time! Your turn!"

" Oh so um..."

Armin could tell Levi was a little uncomfortable with the subject, but hey! So was he!

"Eren... Well when you left for college, Eren spent a lot of time with me at my place. He was a nuisance ninety-five percent of the time. But others he wasn't. So one day I was invited to a old friend Erwin's party. I had to use the restroom really bad then a little after that I went into my heat. I didn't know it was around that time. All I knew was that I was busy.

"Of course the alpha males noticed. I was fucked for days. I fought. I couldn't win. I screamed, but it only shameful tones underlined it. Around the end of the first day, when I was about to be knotted again, I felt a rough tug and no one...um filled me anymore.

I looked back and Eren was there. All of the alphas who took turns with me down and blood pouring surrounding their bodies. Before I knew it, Eren had defeated the last and scooped me up and brought me back home. He didn't question me and gave me all the comfort of a real alpha. And when I decided not to have the baby, Eren supported me through it all."

Armin smiled hearing the good the guy he feel in love with did. Armin cuddled into Levi, the raven-haired omega surprisingly not so disgusted by the gesture.

"We fell in love with a good man."

The night ended with sweet memories with Eren being traded.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren squeaked, "He was actually jealous!"

Krista giggled, "Not only was Armin jealous, but Levi!"

Eren blinked, "What?"

"Levi was jealous. While Armin was trying to have his moment with you, I tried talking to Levi. His gaze was on you and I could smell it in his scent. He was hella jealous!"

Eren's cheeks heated as he looked down, "We could be wrong this whole time..."

Krista chuckled, pulling into Eren's apartment. The brunette gave her his knightly gratitude and exited the scene. Were they really jealous? I mean two omegas are marrying each other! That has to be something, if they go that far! Eren cuddled up in his bed, mind stuck on the nights events. What if they were?

 

 

Eren woke up, morning sunshine hitting his face. Not to bright, not to dark. The smell of omelettes, pancakes and bacon hit his nose. What a nice morining. Birds chirped and a warm heat nestled next to him. Wait- Eren's face distorted as he looked to his side immediately shocked. A awoke Armin was lying beside him.

"Good morning." The blond omega smiled softly.

"Get up." A voice demanded.

Eren's head snapped to the foot of his bed where Levi was standing, spatula in hand with a smirking Krista beside him.

"Help us cook, Sweetie!" The blond beta exclaimed.

Eren was up in a second. His usual slightly hot shower ensued before he showed his amazing skill he was born with to be able to burn people's eyebrows off. After his shower a nice pine wood scent filled the bathroom with a slight cranberry hint to it. It was nice. Eren joined the chatty blonds and blunt- Levi and settled in between them.

"Eren! Did you have a nice shower, Pumpkin?" Krista asked, trying to be first to notice his presence. 

"Y-Yeah... So what do I do?"

Levi was first to speak this time.

"Help me with the bacon."

The brunette shuffled to the stove where bacon was searing in a skillet. A slight pop sounded off and Armin squealed in excitement.

"Yay! Cooking!" The blond omega chanted.

Krista couldn't help, but giggle. It was kind of sad for Armin that he had to hate her.

"So how do I cook bacon without microwaving it?" The brunette, clearly not understanding that the microwave isn't the only way to cook bacon. Armin scooted on the other side of Eren.

"Oh, can I show him?! Please?!" The omega pleaded. Levi rolled his eyes handing the spatula over.

The blond immediately got to work.

"You lay the bacon in the skillet. Now you can basically put it on any temperature, but it really only depends on your preference." Armin cleared the skillet, giving a pack of bacon to Eren. Eren lay one on the skillet, instantly jumping at the sizzling, popping sound. Everyone laughed. A smile formed on Armin's face, happy to be around both Eren and Levi.

"Now we wait until the side on the bottom cooks. It'll turn the usual dark brown redish color, but look a tiny bit more greasy." 

Eren couldn't wait, his lingering around the kitchen. Levi worked on omelettes and Krista on pancakes. Surprisingly having a little chat. 

"Okay! Time to flip!" Armin flipped a piece of bacon with the spatula. Eren growled slightly at the sizzling. Armin giggled not being able to resist the urge to kiss the alpha's cheek. He handed the spatula over and helped Eren turn over the bacon and instantly getting a 'nope, I'm done' from the brunette. Eren head, shoulders, knees and toed to Levi.

"What?" Levi said with a soft not really threatening glare.

"Um. I don't like cooking bacon so..."

Levi walked to the island where a chop bored lied. He pointed to it. A lesson on chopping vegetables and a few times of trying not to stab Eren's hand played there. Then came the big thing. The skillet.

"Now, Eren can you handle fire?"

"Yeah... Wait- I think." Eren's big body suddenly smothered Levi closer to the stove.

"Whoa back off, too tall! Shit!" 

After that everyone just ordered Eren to sit at the table.

 

Well that was lovely.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not so many updates

Armin and Krista joyfully continued the breakfast, Levi scrubbing the life out of the plates and silverware.

"So how did you and Eren get together?" Armin asked, smile not leaving his face.

"Oh! Well you did leave him and he was at a bar and we started talking there." Krista replied.

"Ah! Is it that bar on Eleven Street?"

"Mhm! It has one of the best drinks ever! I work there and just, ah, love it!"

Armin and Krista shared a giggle.

In no time the food was completely demolished. Their kind have improved very much, but old habits never die. Eren still ate like an animal. Things were going well until Krista decided to feed the alpha.

"Open up, Erewy." Krista cooed, holding a square of pancake to Eren's mouth.

Eren glanced around nervously before his eyes locked on Krista's. She pressed forward, eyes signaling Eren to eat the damn thing. Eren opened his mouth but his lips sealed shut tight when a warm hand landed on his thigh. It squeezed.

"Eren, you should eat your own food before trying to eat others." Levi scolded.

Eren looked down. The hand had belonged to Armin. The brunette's heart dropped when he saw the longing face of his omega. He couldn't help but capture Armin's smooth lips with his sticky ones. Armin seemed to have no problem with the sudden sweet gesture. The blond's arms locked themselves around Eren's neck. Snarls from the raven-haired omega and blond beta where responsible for stopping the kiss from any progress. It ended before it really started. Eren sulked as he release Armin, his hands surprised to be found Armin's waist and not wanting to let go. Armin's cheeks could represent cherries when he saw Levi's smug look.

"Sorry..." Eren mumbled. How could he be anymore weak? Ready to have Armin in no time.

"I'm not taking that for an apology." Levi stood leaning over the table.

The raven-haired omega braced himself on Eren's shoulders, locking his lips with Eren's. A shameful moan escaped Levi's mouth when Eren started sucking and swelling Levi's bottom lip.

"Levi! That's not fair!" Armin snatched Eren's face smacking his lips against the alphas.

The omegas went back and forth, ignoring the half-hearted pleas of Eren and Krista's. A ding dong was penetrated the make out session that progressed to the couch.

"Eren! I promised Ymir I'd babysit Sasha and Connie!" Krista hissed answering the door.

In a mere few minutes a brown haired little girl entered, a boy with his head shaved not far behind her. The girls eyes widened, moving behind Krista's leg. Armin's facial expression softened, he loved kids. Krista moved to the side, "It's alright, Sasha. Armin is a good person."

Sasha gaped at Armin, "Promise?" She spoke softly.

"I promise." She slowly walked to Armin, a stuffed puppy bear trapped in her hands.

"Hi, sweetheart. I'm Armin Arlert." He reached out a hand.

She withdrew, but answered none the less, "I'm Sasha."

Armin smiled widely, "Are you hungry?"

She nodded climbing into Armin's lap, stepping on his toes. Armin let her help herself to the rest of his plate. When she was full she tucked her head in the crook of Armin's neck, sleeping. Armin held her dearly. Was it sad that Eren was a little jealous?

"How old is she?" He asked Krista , who was walking from the room Connie was in playing Xbox 360.

"Oh. She's... Five I think. Yeah, five."

"She's adorable."

"Adorably annoying." Levi grumbled from behind his tips on cleaning book.

Krista came to Eren, pecking his lips. Resenting scents arose in the air. Krista smiled, exiting. Armin moved over to the same cushion as Eren, leaning on him. Levi joined on the other side. Eren wrapped his arms around the omegas and crooned. Sighs of content were shared as they snuggled closer. Armin missed the satisfaction of comfort from his alpha. Levi couldn't say any less either. Eren missed having the warmth of Armin and cold-warmth of Levi.

"I miss you, Eren..." Armin breathed out slowly. 

Eren looked down at the omega. Armin's gaze was on the little girl, rubbing her back, a soft hum leaving his lips.

"I do too."

Levi coughed, reminding Armin of their plan. "Armin, you know you have me. I'm all the man you need."

They both knew that wasn't true. Eren was the alpha they both needed. If only Eren would just love them and ask to fucking be with them. They wanted Eren to bond with them! To have his children! Well Levi was still pondering on the thought. Levi wrapped an arm around Armin, pulling him into a vicious kiss. The kiss ended when Eren said nervously.

"Please stop."

The omegas stopped, lips swollen. Levi looked down with a smirk. Armin's gaze followed and immediately his cheeks filled with a deep red color. 

"I-I'm sorry! It just... It just happens!"

Levi grinned, poking the bulge in Eren's pants. A groan was muffled as he shifted slightly. Levi continued poking the tent in his pants. "No. It's alright."

"You're saying that because you want to tease me, aren't you?"

"Of course." Levi replied nonchalantly. 

Armin splayed his palm on Eren's chest, before moving onto the alphas lap. "No! Levi you can't! That's cheating, right Eren?...Uh...Eren?"

Eren's face resembled a tomato when Armin looked at his face. His breath was clear in the air and his scent intoxicated the omegas.

"Armin... You should move. Like right now."

"Wha... Why?" Armin wiggled a little, trying to twist and look at the alpha clearly.

"No! Armin! Don't! Stop moving."

Armin blushed as he felt Eren's erection against his rear. The blond really didn't mind it, he liked any contact with the brunette. But he had to make him want him. Body and soul. Levi pulled Armin into his lap. Sasha squirmed a little, before the blond positioned her back comfortably in his lap.

"No, Eren. You may not fuck my omega." Levi scolded. 

"Hey!" Armin exclaimed. "You're an omega too!"

"So? Who bottoms  _everyone?_ " 

Armin pouted, agreeing silently. Levi chuckled, holding Armin close. Eren stared at their faces, missing having them always around. What happened to 'I love you, Eren', or 'we'll be together forever'? Now it was just, Eren. Eren now had to succumb to making love to his hand, and longing for people he'd never have. Eren inhaled sharply standing.

"Excuse me." Eren stood, making his way to the bathroom.

Eren ran into the bathroom, crying his eyes out. Sometimes he couldn't take it! He needed them to be his! He wanted them to be his! If only they loved him! They were everything he could dream! His teenage years was with them! His happiness was with them! If only he could have them!

Eren trembled. He needed them so bad...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still as good as a shitty person.


End file.
